God Damn the Sun
by M.F.D
Summary: At the Olympus Coliseum it is always bright, always daytime, and Cloud finds himself hating the sun. Cloud/Sephiroth implied. Bonus feature! Whatever Kingdom Hearts drabbles I come up with also included.
1. God Damn The Sun

Disclaimer: MOUSE AND SQUEENIX.

Summary: At the Olympus Coliseum it is always bright, always daytime, and Cloud finds himself hating the sun.

.-.-.-.-

_Death shouldn't smell like sweat and leather._

Cloud feels the pounding in his head, the sharp pains in his chest, and feels that perhaps it is time for him to wake up and assess the damage. He peels his eyes open (the light it's so goddamn _bright_) and winces. He immediately turns his head, nestling harder against whatever it is that's holding him, fiercely hating the sun (and its mother, its children, and the horse it rode in on).

He mutters, "_fuck,_" and his lips crack and bleed against something smooth.

He is held tightly to something that is firm, something that radiates warmth and gives off a scent that reminds Cloud, very distinctly, of the weight rooms at ShinRa. It's the dusty, musky, almost glowing smell of a healthy young man.

The leather, too, is familiar, but for different reasons entirely.

His eyes slit open again, and this time he is prepared for the brightness of the sun (though this does not dull his hate for the star). His back hurts, but he shifts around anyways, trying to sit up, to _see_.

"Woah! Take it easy, friend. You took a bit of a beating."

He looks up into the open, honest face of the man he was sent to kill. Hercules glimmers in the daylight, the wet and crimson shape of lips covering one elegant collarbone, and Cloud Strife is struck with a sudden and acute sense of shame. Shame, because he was ready and willing to erase this man from existence for the chance at finding someone probably long gone. Shame because, for a moment, everything almost felt _right_ again, the way it used to be, held as he was against a muscular and leather-clad torso, surrounded by the scent of sweat and the taste of copper on his tongue.

Cloud looks up and cannot help but remember: silver hair, sword polish, the graceful arch of his eyebrows and the sharp line of his jaw, and his lips, oh those thin and smirking lips.

And he can remember a time when his kisses were given in love, and not in blood.

.-.-.-.-

A/N: I've only just started playing Kingdom Hearts. I'm so behind on this fandom. XD But am I the only one who noticed that Hercules CARRIED Cloud out? Fireman style? As opposed to like, dragging him by one arm? Which, I assume, would be manlier. Oh well.


	2. What The User Ordered

Disclaimer: Disney and Squeenix own everything. If I owned everything, there would probably be a lot more naked Sephiroth. And Cloud, also naked. Together.

Summary: Tron supposes his problem has always been that he is too human.

.-..-..-

Tron supposes his problem has always been that he is too human.

Sark had commented on it in the past, before the program's CPU was taken over by what Sora and his friends call "the Heartless."

When Sora told him, Tron was confused at first. Computer programs are only data, after all, and data is not a physical thing. So how could a non-physical, data-based entity such as Sark even _have_ a heart in the first place, much less lose it?

It takes Tron a while to understand. Users are complex and illogical beings, and he can't always follow Sora's thought processes as closely as he'd like. Sora tries to explain to him, as do Donald and Goofy, but even so he is still sometimes alarmed by how…how _silly_ the three can be, if given the right incentive.

By the time they defeat the MCP, after what seems like hundreds of data cycles to Tron, he decides that he has a better grasp of how Sora's mind works. He doesn't know if other Users would say the same, but when Sora tells him that even programs have hearts, he believes him.

His arms slide and lock around Sora's shoulders; the boy is tense, hesitant, making a noise somewhere between teenager's protest and hero's humility. Tron finds himself laughing, finds himself _joking_, and the Keybearer smiles and jokes back.

So maybe it isn't such a problem, his being too human. Maybe, as the Users say, it's just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
